Tokyo Mew Mew: Darkness Series
by Linmyra Yumi
Summary: All was thought to be over after Mew Berry made everything alright, but once again more monsters appears, and so does more Mew Mews, only they are not on the same side. Old characters return and reveal forgotten and unsaid events and tales.


A young brunette teenage girl, walked along an abandon sidewalk, admiring the new and exquisite scenery around her, cherry blossoms covered the trees, a few days ago she learned to call them "Sakura", the sun setting the sky in crimson, carroty, and violet colors.

"It sure feels good to get off that plane." She smiled with a cheerful sigh of happiness.

"So this is Tokyo, Japan. I hope I'll be accepted here or at least have some friends." This thought ponder in her mind, something that she has been thinking about ever since on deciding to transfer from her home to another country. Her friends were surprised by the sudden idea but they understood, wished her luck, asked to e-mail them everyday, and requested for souvenirs on her returned trip.

A scream of terror broke her cloud of thoughts, people came running as if the world was ending, and they were not too far off. What happened was a plant like monster was attacking the town. The creature reminded you of a Venus Fly Trap but with razor sharp teeth and vines that swayed back and forth as a tail of a dragon knocking humans down left and right. The girl could not see what was happening but her curiosity lead her against the crowds' direction.

Upon the crowd, people rushed passed her in her struggle to find the cause. When she reached the end, the only thing she saw was a blond color of movement from the corner of her eye. 'OMGOSH!' she thought as she came to realize the circumstance she was in. She reopened her eyes, a pair of lovely ocean blue eyes stared back, and the boy was just as surprised by this awkwardness. The girl immediately got up, remembering her fear about her height and the thought of crushing the poor boy. When they got up off of each other, she could see that he was just slightly taller than her which made her relieved.

"Um, sorry about that." she said bashfully.

"That's al- LOOK OUT!" he tackled her out of the way of the monstrous plant's vines that came straight for them.

Her shoulders ached as they hit the ground but withheld to make an indication of the pain.

"You need to get out of here!" he shouted.

"Are you crazy?!" "I'm not leaving you here!"

"JUST GO!" his voice rose with a bit of anger that caused the girl to jump in surprise.

Was she in his way or was he protecting her? Either way, the girl wasn't planning on letting him become plant food.

"Ribbon Double Berry Check!" voices respond in unison as the monster was destroyed.

In front of them appeared two girls, one in uniform of black and pink, cat ears and tail, the other in a uniform of red and white, bunny ears and a cat tail. The girl could not help admiring their appearance of style, and then she noticed that behind the two girls were four more in a similar clothing pattern, a wolf, bird, porpoise, and a monkey. Each of the six girls smiled back and left the scene.

"Who- who are they?" the girl asked clueless at the boy who turned with a surprised look at the question.

"They are the 'Tokyo Mew Mews'." "You've never heard of them? Oh, I see, you are not from around here, are you?"

The girl shook her head. "My name is Cocoa."

"I'm Ryou Shirogane, a super-rich high school student." proudly

Cocoa could not help but laugh; she didn't expect someone to say something so boldly.

Ryou just ignored it. "Here, stop by the café sometime." handing her a bag of cookies with a business card and walks away.

The brunette girl watched him from the distance not aware of being watched herself.

"Bingo" chuckling in a nearby tree amused. "Can't wait to tell the gals about this!" gave a Cheshire cat grin and vanished.

Ryou looks up with his head in the clouds on his way to the café. 'That, girl seems familiar, but I don't remember seeing her before. Though she was interesting.' laughs to self 'First it was Ichigo, then Berry…' chuckles again and shakes his head 'What's up with these girls lately?' his thoughts were interrupted as he reached in his pocket.

"What is it, Keiichiro?" Ryou answers his vibrated phone "I see, call for a meeting and I'll be there shortly." placing his cell back into is pocket "Could it be…"

Cocoa stared at the ceiling, laying on the bed of her new room pondering about Ryou. "He hasn't changed since 'that time', appearance anyway, but it looks like he doesn't recognize me. Well, I reckon it's hard to remember things before that tragic fire occurred." turning over and hugging her pillow. "It was embarrassing that I tripped and fell on top of him… He felt so warm that part of me wishes that I could stay in his arms forever." Suddenly realizing her motives "ACK! NO! I can't think that way!!!!" her face turns beet red and hides under her pillow

Meanwhile at Mew Mew Café's basement.

"What's wrong, Keiichiro?" the girl in red and pink waitress. "It must be important to calls us all here, Ichigo" responded the blue haired girl.

"I'm afraid so" Keiichiro confirmed as he turned to his partner.

"So what is it, Ryou?" the green hair girl with glasses asked.

Ryou took a deep breath before he began "I'll get straight to the point. As long as Keiichiro and I have worked on this project, only you six girls have been injected with anima genes, now it seems we were wrong."

"What do you mean?" this time the long purple hair girl questioned with narrow eyes as if she already knew the answer but asked the question for the others.

Keiichiro finished Ryou's response. "There are now other more girls injected also." The room soon got quiet a couple of seconds after a few gasps.


End file.
